Payback Time
by lexie2
Summary: Chloe is living under a new identity and working for a prestigious magazine. A guilty Lex believes her dead and, when someone attempts on his life again, the reporter comes out of hiding to help him undercover.Will they have a chance together this time ?
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer**: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

**A/N**: this story takes place thirteen years after ' Covenant '- episode 22 of Season 3- and presupposes the events on " Crusade " never happened. Therefore, there was no rescue operation carried out by Lex and General Lane.

Since Chapter 1 's rather short, I've decided to post the first part of Chapter 2 as well.

I don't want to repeat myself but remember that writers live on feedback so, whether you like the installment or not, please leave your review. It's nice to know someone's reading what you're writing and enjoying or hating what you 're doing.

Good reading !

" **PAYBACK TIME** "

CHAPTER1: Darkness

Thirteen years had gone by since the day the FBI called Lex to inform him both Chloe and Gabe Sullivan were dead. Thirteen years since the explosion of their safe house blew them to pieces, and 4745 days since Lex realised he had failed to keep the one promise he'd made when Chloe stubbornly agreed to testify against his father- to protect her.

In all those years there hadn't been a night in which he hadn't woken up in the middle of a nightmare covered in sweat, screaming Chloe's name. Even though he hadn't seen the blowup with his own eyes, he could picture it in his mind, and his subconscious ran it over and over again, torturing him in his sleep.

However, this night when he opened his eyes after the recurring bad dream, something was different. He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness that surrounded him in an attempt to make out the familiar furniture and wallpaper of his room, still, there was nothing but blackness around him. He brought his hands up to his eyes and felt the gauze around his head. He was blind. Blind as a bat.

" It's all right, Mr Luthor. You've had a nightmare, " sad a voice Lex didn't recognise.

" Who are you ? Where am I ? " asked Lex agitated.

" Lie back, Mr Luthor, " said the woman, helping him to ease his head on the pillow. " There, much better. You're in hospital and my name's Nurse Williams. "

" What's happened ? My eyes... I can't..., "said Lex, touching the bandage.

" I know. It must be overwhelming to wake up all of a sudden and find yourself in this condition. Dr Nichols'll come right away to talk to you. Calm down. "

" Calm down ? Calm down !" exclaimed Lex breathlessly. " Tell me what's happened, " asked Lex with a no-nonsense attitude.

" All I can tell you is that there was some kind of accident in a lab and that your eyes were damaged in the process. "

" How extensive's the damage ? "

"Dr Nichols'll inform you, Mr Luthor. I'm sorry. I can't say any more. Oh ! Here's the doctor. I'll leave you two alone. "

" Good morning, Mr Luthor. I'm Dr Nichols, your ophthalmologist. Do you remember what happened back at Luthorcorp ? "

"The nurse's told me there was an accident in a lab. Everything's hazy. I can't remember what actually happened there but... why... "

" According to my exam, your eyes were exposed to some kind of acid. "

" How damaged are they ? "

" We have to do more tests to be sure. They were badly burnt but at this point I can't give you any certainties. "

Blind. Just when he was on the trail of something big, something that could put his father back where he belonged. Lex had almost tasted the sweet flavour of revenge in his mouth and, once again, God or the Devil- he didn't know which- had made use of his twisted sense of humour. Chloe didn't deserve what had happened to her, to have died to help him put Lionel behind bars, and to be let down by the one person she had decided to put her trust in.

Lex was worn out. He could feel he was drifting back to sleep- sleep and the realm of dreams. At least there was something better than this darkness, a place in which he could see the face of an idealistic girl who did things without expecting anything in return, a land where he could believe there was still innocence and loyal friendship.

_How's the beginning ? Don't stop reading. There's the first part of chapter 2 just a click away._


	2. Time to Collect Part A

**Disclaimer**: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

CHAPTER 2: Time to Collect- Part A

It was ten in the evening, and the sophisticated petite chestnut-haired reporter everybody in the magazine affectionately called ' L ' was putting in some extra hours to meet a deadline before printing time. She had been at it for six hours and didn't have anything decent to publish yet. In fact, she couldn't remember having writer's block since her high school days at ' The Torch '. The girl that Pete, Lana and Clark used to call ' Chlo ' was incapable of getting focused to write a stupid article on a new restaurant just opened in Soho. It wasn't an investigative report that would put the biggest crime lords of New York behind bars for crying out loud !

Nobody. not even her best friend, fashion reporter Janice Sutherland, had noticed anything wrong with her. Her colleagues were used to seeing her make frequent walks to the coffee machine for her refills and blamed the high caffeine intake for her high-strung mood. That morning, ' L ' took really good care to find refuge in the toilet when a seemingly stupid comment led her to tears. and she realised she'd have to use all the acting tools she'd learnt to master in the last thirteen years to pull her through the day.

" Miss Lawrence, you're still working ! What's a good-looking girl like you doing here at this time of night ? You should be out having fun with some young man ! " said Cynthia, the cleaning lady.

" One'd think that in a city like New York finding an intelligent straight guy who's still available should be a piece of cake, Cynthia, but it's not. Unfortunately, the feat's like looking for a needle in a haystack. However, I'm used to being alone. I've never had too much luck with the opposite sex anyway. They've always seen me as either intimidating or as one of the gang. "

" I can't believe that, Miss Lawrence. What man could consider you as one of the gang ! You're too femenine to be mistaken for a guy... I wouldn't like to be nosy but... when was the last time you went out on a date ? "

" You _are_ being nosy, Cynthia. And I have to finish this article before midnight or I'll be in real trouble. "

" Is everything OK, miss ? You look peaked, if I may say so. "

" Nothing that a good night's sleep won't mend, Cynthia, " she stated, struggling to keep the tears from falling.

Lindsey Lawrence, as Chloe had been known ever since she entered the Witness Protection Program, couldn't remember the last time someone had asked her out. In fact, being left alone in this world when she was just seventeen had kept her mind too busy to dwell on any romantic dreams.

The Luthors- or rather Lionel Luthor- had been her undoing. She couldn't blame Lex for what had happened to Gabe and her; she had walked into Lionel's trap alone. If there was an unwitting culprit that was Clark because her jealousy of him and Lana had made her an easy prey. The older Luthor had played on her feelings and when she wanted to get out of the deal they'd struck it was too late. She'd been naïve, too naïve to consider she could blackmail Lionel with a crime from the past and get away with it. Lex had been the only one she could turn to and, despite he had everything to gain from her testimony against his father, he had tried to talk her out of it. She should have listened to him. He knew better. He had always known better.

By midnight, she had finished the article- it wouldn't be the best in history but it'd do- and was ready to leave the building. She switched off the desk light and the computer, and summoned the lift. Once the doors closed behind her, she had a good look at herself in the mirror, appraising again the fantastic job the government-paid plastic surgeons had done with her face, and broke into tears. She cried for the life she'd lost, the friends she missed and the one person she wanted to hate but couldn't bring herself to.

_Well, what do you think ? Would you like to read what happens next ? Leave your comment and you'll find out soon._


	3. Time to Collect Part B

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to my faithful readers for leaving your reviews. I'm pleased you like the storyline thus far. If this is your first time here or you didn't dare to leave your impressions before, please, I'd appreciate feedback. Don't be afraid to say what you think.

Here's the second part of chapter 2 and, as a bonus, a short chapter 3. Good reading !

CHAPTER 2: Time to Collect-Part B

It was close to one o'clock when the taxi parked in front of her block of flats, and Chloe saw a man get out of a car across the street. It didn't take her long to realise he was there for her and she felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. In spite of all those years, the new face and the new identity, the strongest link with her past hadn't been severed. She had known the day would come when they'd knock at her door to collect, and she wasn't ready- not now that she knew something about herself she had ignored.

" Miss Lawrence ? I'm Agent Clarkson from the FBI, " he said, flashing the badge. " Could I have a word with you ? "

" Clarkson, you said ? " asked Chloe. The name certainly was a joke.

" Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow ? Do you live in a different time zone ? The last time I checked it was one o'clock, and I really feel like taking an aspirin and going to bed. And no, I'm not making a proposition if that's what you're thinking. I'm not that desperate. "

" Have you ever been told you have a sharp tongue, Miss Lawrence ? "

" What do you want, Mr Clarkson ? " asked Chloe exasperated.

" It's not what I want but what the government wants, Miss Lawrence. Why don't we go up ?

"OK. But don't you get any ideas in that head of yours. "

Once inside the apartment, Chloe kicked off her shoes, took off her jacket and sat on the sofa with her feet tucked underneath her.

" Well, Agent Clarkson, let's come straight to the point. What does Uncle Sam want from me ? "

" I assume you've learnt about the recent developments. "

" Recent developments ? "

" The lab accident that left the younger Luthor blind. It was on the front page of every major newspaper in the country. "

" Oh, yes ! I think I've read something about it on the net, " confessed a poker-faced Chloe.

" We need your help on this case. "

" My help ? I don't see how I can help. Remember that I'm part of the Witness Protection Program. I'm not supposed to come near any of the people that were once part of my life- least of all the Luthors.

" I know how you feel, Miss Lawrence, but... "

" You couldn't possibly know what I feel like, agent. Still, I've made my bed and I'm prepared to lie on it. I don't regret what I did. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It's not the deed but what I've lost that I regret. "

" You knew that one day we'd ask for your help again. You weren't fit to testify in court and Mr Luthor got away with murder. Now, he's involved in something bigger, and we've got reason to believe he's behind the attempt on his son's life. "

"Knowing the old devil, it wouldn't surprise me. What I don't understand is why he waited thirteen years. "

"He didn't. This wouldn't be his first attempt at finishing Alexander. The day your safe house exploded, the younger Luthor was found dying on the floor of his study. Poisoned wine. Those Luthors are definitely made of strong stuff. He survived a chemical onslaught that would have killed 99.9 of people and he required a very expensive treatment to purify his blood every 72 hours, " explained the agent to a stunned Chloe.

" What is it that you want me to do ? " asked Chloe, trying to hide the effect the agent's revelation had had on her.

" You've got an advantage, Miss Lawrence. You look nothing like your old self, and that charming accent of yours would never be associated with the midwestern girl you used to be. Were you to come near them, they wouldn't recognise you. Besides, you were just seventeen and, judging by the old photos I've seen of you, they could never confuse the girl they knew with the sophisticated woman in her thirties you're now. "

" Well, gee, thanks... I guess, " said Chloe with a smirk. " But tell me, agent, how am I supposed to come near Luthor without blowing my cover ? "

" Alexander's condition'll require him to have a personal assistant that could be his ' eyes', so to speak, and ... "

" Alexander ? Aren't we talking about getting Lionel ? " interrupted Chloe with a puzzled look.

" Getting close to the son would be easier. He's an attractive young man and you're a beautiful young woman- although he wouldn't be able to see that, poor bastard. "

" Why don't you refrain from making hurtful comments, agent Clarkson ? " she exploded." Just stick to the facts, please. "

" I'm sorry, Miss Lawrence. I didn't think you'd be so touchy, considering he's the reason why you're part of the program. "

" Let it rest, agent, " snarled Chloe. " Couldn't you send one of your undercover agents to spy on Lionel Luthor ? "

" We tried that in the past but the old man smells federals from miles. "

" I wonder how he manages to do that. You're the masters of disguise, " she added ironically.

" As I was saying... being Alexander's assistant would put you in a priviliged position. You'd have access to confidential information and be near Lionel Luthor. "

" You're poor judges of character, agent. There's no love lost between those two, and you don't know Alexander as I do. He's been raised to distrust strangers, and there's no one I know who could get close enough to be privy to his personal or business matters. "

" You're right, Miss Lawrence. You know him. You know how he thinks and that makes you perfect for the plan. "

" I'm not spying on him, agent. It's out of the question. My days as an intrepid reporter are over, " she shouted, leaving the sofa.

" It'd be the perfect way to send to prison the man who killed your father, Miss Lawrence. Isn't that incentive enough ? Besides, you owe us. "

" You're asking me to renounce to everything I've managed to build in these last thirteen years. And what's more you want me to deceive someone I used to call my friend, " she said, pacing up and down the room for a couple of minutes. " Let me sleep on it, agent. "

" I'll wait for your call, Miss Lawrence, " he said, walking towards the front door.

" Goodnight, " said Chloe, locking the door behind him.

_If you'd like to find out Chloe's decision, the answer's just a click away._


	4. The Decision

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

Here's the promised bonus chapter. Enjoy !

CHAPTER 3: The Decision

Chloe arrived at the magazine when the clock struck nine. She had taken extra care with her wardrobe and make-up to cover up the puffy nose, the red eyes and the bags she got after a particularly sleepless and tearful night.

" Good heavens , L ! What in bloody hell's happened to you ? " asked her very British friend Janice. " Have you been crying ? "

" Not at all, Janice. I've spent too many hours in front of the computer screen to finish that damn article. My eyes were dry and I've just put some drops in them. "

" You can't fool me, L. Why don't you confide in me ? I promise I won't tell. I'm the Bank of England as far as secrets go. "

" Wouldn't that be Fort Knox ? " asked Chloe, remembering the nickname Lex and her had given to an old friend of theirs. " You're a wonderful friend but there's nothing to tell. However, I need to ask you a favour, Janice. I'm taking my holidays now and... "

" That's the best news I've heard so far. You could use them, L. You're on the verge of a nervous breakdown, I can tell. Whatever happened yesterday morning has clearly pushed you closer to the edge, my friend, " added her perceptive friend.

" You could say I had an epiphany. I realised it's high time I stopped running away. I've been hiding for too long. "

" I know what you mean, L. It's time to live and let your hair down. Have you thought of taking a cruise to the Caribbean ? "

" Nothing as sophisticated as that. I was thinking of spending the three-month vacation the magazine owes me in Kansas. "

" The countryside ? What's a cosmopolitan girl like you going to do in the middle of nowhere ? "

" It'd be the perfect place to rest my weary mind but I've got a tiny little problem "

" That's where I come in, isn't it ? "

" Right. I've spent my savings on my wardrobe and the new carpet I bought for the apartment so I'm going to need a temporary job to make ends meet. "

" Why don't you ask the boss for an advance ? "

" I wouldn't like to owe him more than it's necessary, Janice. You know what he's like."

" Yes, yes, I know what you mean.What kind of job were you thinking of ? "

" Maybe secretary or assistant. Something that involved clerical work. I'd need a letter of recommendation and I was wondering if your grandmother could write one for me. "

" Grandma ? What have you got up your sleeve, L ? You want to impress someone ? OK... OK... I won't ask. I'll talk to her. She dotes on you so, I guess, it won't be a problem. Sometimes I think she loves you more than me. "

" Thanks, Janice. You're a dear. "

" Don't mention it, love. It'll be my pleasure. "

The wheels were already in motion and the only thing left now was to call Agent Clarkson with her answer. She'd agree to colaborate but in her own terms because she didn't trust the FBI. Some of its agents were easily bought, she was the living proof- their corruptible nature had cost Gabe his life and her a lot of pain and suffering. She couldn't trust anyone who could be outsmarted by the devil incarnate, and she didn't mean Lex Luthor. She'd agree to come back because it was the right thing to do. It was definitely high time Lionel paid for what he had done to her life and that of his son.

_Well ? What do you think ? Are you willing to read what happens next ? Review !_


	5. The Job Interview

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks again for your beautiful reviews. I hope you'll enjoy the playful and flirty bantering in these two new chapters and the ones that are still to come. Keep your comments coming. I love them !

Good reading !

CHAPTER 4: The Job Interview

A very professional Chloe, wearing an Armani trouser suit and Italian high heels, crossed the doors of Luthorcorp to attend a formal job interview with Lionel's son and heir. She couldn't remember feeling so nervous in her life. As a matter of fact, she prayed her legs would stop shaking and her stomach would stop making noises before she either collapsed in front of Lex or threw up on his expensive Persian rug.

" Miss Lawrence, Mr Luthor's ready to see you. Please, come this way, " said a well-mannered secretary, opening the door of Lex's private office.

" Miss Lawrence to see you, Mr Luthor, " announced the secretary to the elegant man in a dark blue tailored suit who was standing near the window with his back to the door.

" Thank you, Jennifer. Before you leave..., " he said, turning around, " would you care for a cup of coffee, Miss Lawrence ? " he asked, addressing a jittery Chloe.

" I... I'd love one if it's not too much of an imposition, please, " she answered, making an effort to look back at Jennifer.

" How do you like it, madam ? "

" Strong with two lumps of sugar, please. "

" What about you, sir ? "

" Thanks, I'll pass, Jennifer. "

" All right, sir. I'll be right back. "

" Now that we've ascertained you're a coffee person, shall we formally introduce ourselves ? " he asked with the smirk she remembered so well.

" Pleased to meet you, Mr Luthor, " she said, taking the hand he extended after he carefully circumvented his desk.

" Pleased to meet you, Miss Lawrence, " he answered, shaking her hand." I like the perfume you're wearing. It's got a trace of magnolia, " he added, raising up his chin to smell the air around her. " The perfect scent for your southern accent, " he said with a smile.

" They've already warned me about you, Mr Luthor, " answered Chloe with her southern drawl in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment. She had seen Lex flirt with other women in the past but she'd never dreamt of ever being one of them.

" And what have they told you about me ? "

" Nothing I can't handle, Mr Luthor. "

" Wise move, Miss Lawrence. Please have a seat, " he said, gesturing her to sit down." I must say I'm impressed. You come with the highest recommendations. Lady Sutherland's no less ! She told me I'd be a fool to let an accomplished young lady like you slip away. What she said makes me wish I could see you with my own eyes. "

" Lady Surtherland's a charming old woman and it's been a pleasure to be her assisstant. I'm sure that by accomplishments she was referring to my professional skills, Mr Luthor, " added a flustered Chloe.

" Not that I doubt your qualifications, Miss Lawrence, but I'm not sure she was referring to that. All the same, having an efficient assistant who happens to be an attractive woman in the bargain is actually a plus. And I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. How soon can you start ? "

" Does that mean I'm hired ? "

" You sound surprised. I've checked your references and I assume you haven't lied in your resumé, have you ? Don't you trust in your skills and experience ? "

" No, it isn't that. It's just that I thought you'd want to know more about me before giving me the job. "

" I won't say I'm intrigued. A ' sophisticated ' young lady- as Lady Sutherland's described you- who works for one of the country's best-selling women magazines, travels all the way to provincial Kansas and offers her services to a blind billionaire... it makes me wonder. However, I've always had a penchant for the unexplained and you're a riddle I'd love to solve. Puzzles keep my mind sharp and God knows I need to work on my other four senses if I don't want to be crushed. "

" Somehow I find that hard to imagine. "

" Appearances are deceptive, Miss Lawrence. Enemies aren't only found round the corner, they also lurk in the bosom of your own family. "

" I wouldn't know, " she murmured.

" I'm glad for you, Miss Lawrence. Let me ask you a question. Your resumé said you aren't married. Is there a man in your life ? "

" Aren't you getting too personal, Mr Luthor ? "

" I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to offend you. But taking into account that I'll need you to be at my beck and call 24-7, and that you'll be living under my roof, I have to know.Is there a jealous lover that might object to your living with a playboy billionaire ? "

" There isn't, " she answered, swallowing the lump in her throat. Moving in with Lex was something she hadn't thought of.

" Fine. I'm not up to a sword fight with a young man seeking to defend the honour of a lady. "

" I can defend myself, Mr Luthor. I don't need a man to fight my fights for me. "

" I can see that, " he answered with a broad smile which would have weakened the knees of any woman between five and ninety.

Thank God she was already sitting, and God bless the one who had invented shades. Chloe thought she wouldn't have been able to pull the interview off if he hadn't been wearing them. He might be blind, but she bet his intense gaze could still unsettle whoever dared hold it.

_This isn't over yet. Make a click and find out how her first meeting with Lex at Luthorcorp turns out._


	6. Dangerous Bantering

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's the promised second chapter. Enjoy !

CHAPTER 5: Dangerous Bantering

Once the interview was over, Jennifer showed her the place while Lex made some private phone calls.

" I've noticed you're from the south, Miss Lawrence. Where exactly are you from ? " asked Jennifer.

" Louisiana. What about you, Jennifer ? Are you a local girl ? " asked Chloe, trying to divert her attention. She hated having to lie and questions about her past were something she wasn't particularly interested in. There was always the possibility of mixing up the facts.

" I'm from Grandville, Miss Lawrence. "

" You can call me Lindsey, Jennifer, taking into account we'll be seeing each other on a regular basis. "

" Right... Have you got experience working with people in Mr Luthor's condition ? "

" I have, " answered Chloe, respecting the girl for her protectiveness towards Lex. " I've worked as a volunteer at a centre for the rehabilitation of the visually handicapped in NY. "

" Sorry. I wouldn't like to make you feel uncomfortable with my questions. It's just that Mr Luthor's such a nice boss... "

" I understand, Jennifer, " responded Chloe, putting her hand on the young woman's arm.

" What is it you understand, Miss Lawrence ? " asked Lex's voice from behind them; Chloe had forgotten he could move as stealthily as a panther.

" Girl talk, Mr Luthor, " responded Chloe with her eyes on Jennifer's flushed face.

" There's an undercurrent here that wouldn't escape me if I weren't deprived of my sight. "

" I doubt there's anything in this world that could escape your radar, Mr Luthor. Being temporary blind, I'm sure, won't put a stop to your talents. "

" You seem to have a lot of faith in my abilities, Miss Lawrence, for someone who scarcely knows me. "

"I've always been a good judge of character. "

"So have I. That's one of the four things we have in common. "

" Four ? " asked a puzzled Chloe.

" We share the same initials- L L. By the way, may I call you Lindsey or would you rather we stuck to formalities ? "

"You call your secretary by her first name and seem to respect her as much as she does you so I don't see why not. I'm intrigued... what else do you think we have in common ? "

" Well, Lindsey, you have excellent taste in clothes. I can tell by the sound your shoes make that they're designer- maybe Italian- and so is the suit you're wearing. "

" Are you sure you can't see anything behind those shades ? " asked Chloe with a smile in her voice.

" I'm as blind as a bat, Lindsey, and hating every minute of it. "

"I'm sorry. That was tactless of me, " said Chloe with a catch in her voice- chiding herself. She had got carried away because she preferred engaging in this flirty bantering to facing the hurtful memories that had brought them together again.

" Don't be. It's temporary, you've said it yourself. Now... the third thing... you're quick-witted and smart. "

" My, my ! You're very full of yourself, Mr Luthor ! " laughed Chloe, leaving Lex dumbfounded. " Is everything all right, sir ? "asked a sobbered Chloe, noticing Lex had blanched.

" Sir, would you like to sit down ? I'll bring you a glass of water, " offered Jennifer.

" No, thanks, Jennifer. I'm OK, " answered Lex, pulling himself together. " Miss Lawrence ? " he asked, removing his glasses and raising his ice blue eyes to meet Chloe's.

" Yes ? " she murmured, feeling his unseeing eyes fastened on her.

" How old are you ? " he asked seriously.

The playful bantering had suddenly turned into a dangerous game. She had relied too much on her newly- acquired sophistication. Unfortunately, she had forgotten who she was talking to. Lex was the master of irony and subtle flirting and she was way out of his league.

" A man your age, Mr Luthor, should know better than to ask a lady how old she is. Let's just say I'm over five and under eighty. Will that do ? " she asked, praying he'd let it rest at that.

He smiled that smile which could melt you in a puddle and Chloe felt her heart rate quicken. Oh, it was worse than she had thought !

" Very ungentleman of me, Lindsey. I'm sorry. "

God ! For a moment he had thought she was alive again. Lindsey's musical laughter had reminded him of her and how much he had missed hearing that sound. What he would give to be able to see that luminous smile again ! But it wasn't meant to be.

" Shall we go home ? " added Lex.

_Well... what do you think ? Any ideas why Lex gave her the position so fast ? Do you think he's got a hunch or what ? Interested in knowing what happens next ? Leave your review then._


	7. Overwhelmed

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks to my faithful readers for their support and wonderful comments.

Here's a new chapter for your enjoyment. Don't forget to leave your review when you're done.

CHAPTER 6: Overwhelmed

Chloe saw the Mercedes sedan stop on the driveway from the bedroom window and felt the bile surge up. It seemed poisoning his son and orchestrating an accident that had rendered him blind were hardly enough to quench Lionel's thirst for revenge. On his opening the car door, Chloe remembered Gabe and felt the urge to jump onto Lionel, scratch his eyes out and choke him with her bare hands. However, with her rotten luck, she was sure she'd end up dead or crippled while Luthor Sr would come out unscathed. How he had survived his terminal liver disease was a Smallville aberration she couldn't fathom yet.

Lex was in his study, sitting at the piano, when Lionel opened the double doors and strode in.

" Dad, haven't you taught me it isn't good manners to barge into a room unannounced ? "

" Not if it's my study, son. The last time I checked my name was on the deed. "

" Have you come to evict me ? "

"No, son. I've come to see how you're doing. "

"Have you decided one-sidedly we're on speaking terms again ? Tell me the truth for once, dad. Are you here to share your experience as a blind man or are you here to gloat ? "

" Stop being melodramatic, Lex. It doesn't suit you. Can't a father worry about his son ? "

" Yes, dad, it's the most natural thing in the world. But our relationship is far from idyllic, and we Luthors don't seem to be cut out for parenthood, " answered Lex, taking off his glasses, and gazing towards his father. " Tell me, dad, what was there in that lab that you didn't want me to see ? "

" What are you implying, Lex ? That I had something to do with what happened to you again ? It was an unfortunate accident, Lex. If anything, it shows we'll have to improve our safety measures. "

" An accident ? An accident like the one that killed Chloe, dad ? "

" What does Miss Sullivan have to do with this ? I thought we'd already discussed what happened to her. It was a tragic accident. "

" You had that safe house blown up to kill the one person that could keep you behind bars, dad. You murdered her and Gabe, and you have the nerve to call that a tragic accident ? " shouted Lex.

" You're delusional, son.And we had this same conversation thirteen years ago when you not only accused me of blowing up houses but of poisoning you in the bargain. Apparently, my criminal record's growing because now you're putting the blame of your accident on me. "

" If my memory doesn't fail me, you said once you were cleared of your parents' murder, you'd go after those who had put you in prison. ' They'll be feel my wrath, ' you said. "

"Do you think me capable of murdering my own son ? "

"Come on, dad ! " laughed Lex. " You've killed your own flesh and blood- or rather, have them murdered because you'd never soil your hands. Why wouldn't you do the same to me ? "

"You're my first-born, my son and heir, Lex. I love you, son. "

"You'd still have Lucas, dad. Maybe he'd be the son you've always wanted me to be, " he screamed with a catch in his voice.

" What are you saying, Lex ? We have our differences but..."

" Differences ? Is that a joke, dad ? " asked Lex, half laughing half crying. " You've never loved me, dad. All I ever wanted from you was that you loved me..., " he said with tears streaming down his cheeks.

" You're under a lot of stress, son. You don't know what you're saying. Take care, you wouldn't like to have another nervous breakdown. "

" That'd give you the perfect excuse to lock me up in Belle Reve, right, dad ? That´ s where you'd have sent mum if I hadn't taken the blame for Julian's death, " shouted Lex before feeling Lionel's slap on the face.

" Don't you dare talk about your mother, Lex. "

" Oh, yes. You loved her just as much as you love me, " responded Lex, massaging his cheek.

" I shouldn't have come, " murmured Lionel, picking up his overcoat.

" You can come as much as you want, dad. As you said, your name's on the deed. Don't worry, I'll move out this week, " he said to Lionel's back.

Chloe was crying silent tears outside the study, with her back pressed against the wall. She had climbed down when she heard Lex and Lionel's raised voices, thinking she could learn something about the reason Lex had been to the lab. In fact, she had been always certain he wasn't involved in whatever was going on in there, and she had been proved right. Still, she had overheard a lot more than she had bargained for. Lex's argument with his father had revealed too many personal things, intimate stuff that no one was entitled to know. Chloe felt guilty for eavesdropping- she felt as if she had betrayed Lex somehow and she didn't like the feeling at all. He heart was filled with conflicting emotions: guilt, sympathy, hatred, but the one feeling that overwhelmed her, and caught her unawares, was the strong desire to have the right to comfort him. It was at that moment, when she finally admitted to herself she loved Lex not just as a friend but as a man, that Lionel came out of the study. Chloe thanked God he didn't look her way for she didn't know how she would react.

In the meantime, Lex poured himself a bourbon, which he swallowed in a gulp and tried to reign his feelings. The confrontations with Lionel had always left him drained and, today, he had said things he wished he could take back. It wasn't that they weren't true or that he didn't feel them but, rather, they were things that had belittled him in front of his dad. He had begged, for God's sake ! He had begged for love ! Could he be more pathetic than that ?

Lex felt like drinking to oblivion but there was a lot to be done. This time he'd make sure Lionel stayed behind bars. He set down his glass and walked towards his desk, his musings being interrupted by a stifled cry.

" Is there anyone there ? Lindsey, is that you ? " asked Lex, striding towards the door.

Nobody answered, but Lex could swear there was a trace of magnolia in the air. Had the young woman overheard their argument ? He didn't know why but he didn't like the feeling of appearing weak in front of her eyes.

_So what do you think of Lex and Chloe's situation thus far ? Eager to read what happens next ? Then, don't forget to review._


	8. No Laughing Matter

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: I'm really pleased with your reviews on the previous chapters and I hope you'll find these two as interesting as the ones you've read so far. Keep your comments coming !

Good reading !

CHAPTER 7: No Laughing Matter

" You've been there a month and you haven't found anything useful yet, Miss Lawrence ? " asked Clarkson.

" I've given you one important piece of information: Alexander had nothing to do with what was going on in that lab. "

" I'm not convinced, Miss Lawrence. Have you got written proof of his innocence ? "

"I overheard a conversation he had with his father, agent. He wasn't involved. "

" About that conversation... what else did they talk about ? You forgot to send a typed report, Miss Lawrence. "

" It was a private conversation, Clarkson. Nothing the FBI would be interested in. "

" Let me be the judge of that. "

" Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully, agent Clarkson. I'm here to nail Lionel Luthor not to betray a friend. He has a constitutional right to protect his privacy. "

" Not if it's a question of national security. "

" This conversation's starting to sound too much like one of those bad spy films made for TV. "

" This is no laughing matter, Miss Lawrence. "

"Oh, I'm not laughing, agent Clarkson. Believe me, making the man who had my father killed and robbed me of my life pay is no laughing matter, " stated Chloe gravely. "This is the first time you mention ' national security ' as the reason for this investigation. What are we exactly talking about ? " asked Chloe, turning around to see Lex come into the maze she had entered to make her call.

" Bacteriological warfare, Miss Lawrence, " responded Agent Clarkson.

" What ? " asked Chloe in a strangled voice, keeping her eyes fastened on Lex's face and noticing he wasn't wearing his usual shades.

" Bacterio... "

" Yes, I've heard it the first time. Listen, I've got to go. "

" Is he there, Miss Lawrence ? "

" I'll call you back, " she snapped, flipping the mobile shut.

" Is everything all right at home, Miss Lawrence ? " asked Lex, sensing something had upset the young woman.

" Yes, everything's been taken care of. I was talking to my neighbour Suzy to make sure she remembered to water the plants. It seems my favourite fern's been attacked by some fungus or other. "

" Despite belonging to a species that has survived millions of years, a fern is certainly a delicate plant, " commented Lex. " Have you finished your packing, Lindsey ? "

" Yes, my suitcases are already in the hall. "

" Fine. My chauffer'll take everything to the penthouse in Metropolis. Can you drive, Lindsey ? "

" Yes, I can. Why ? "

" Have you ever driven a car that hasn't got an automatic gearbox ? "

" No. What do you have in mind, Mr Luthor ? "

" I need you to take me somewhere. Come to the garage. I'll let you pick the car, Lindsey. "

" I'm not used to driving expensive sports cars, Mr Luthor. I'm aware you love speed and I'm a conservative driver. "

" Well... and where's your spirit of adventure, Lindsey ? " asked Lex, turning on the lights of the garage. " Which one shall we take ? "

"You mustn't value your life too much if you're ready to sit in one of these cars with me behind the wheel. "

" I trust your instincts, Lindsey. They haven't failed you so far. Your help at the meetings has been invaluable. You're my eyes and that's what I'm asking of you now. Lend me your eyes and let me worry about the gears. "

" Couldn't you ask your chauffer to take us wherever you want to go along with the luggage ? "

" No, not where we're going. I never thought you'd be a chicken, Lindsey. "

" I'm not ! " exclaimed Lex.

" So... indulge me. Pick one ! "

" The Porsche, " answered Chloe. "You've always loved driving that Porsche, " she murmured, while Lex fetched the keys from the board.

" Pardon ? Did you say something, Lindsey ? "

" I said the Porsche's a wonderful piece of engineering. "

" No one like the Germans to build first-rate cars. "

" We'll see how good they really are if we arrive in Metropolis in one piece. "

_Don't stop here. Go to chapter 8 and see how the drive turns out._


	9. The Pact

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's the promised second chapter.

CHAPTER 8: The Pact

The drive to Metropolis had been an ordeal for Chloe. She was a total wreck and didn't know whether to blame everything to the nerves of driving an outrageously expensive car or to the fact that she had had to endure the feel of Lex's hand on her own to shift the gears from Smallville to the city.

" What are we doing in this Dumpster ? " asked Chloe ironically in an attempt to cover up her shaking.

" Are you cold ? " asked Lex with a knowing smile plastered on his face.

" Wipe that smile off your face, Mr Luthor. "

" You shouldn't address your boss in such terms, Miss Lawrence. It could get you fired. "

" Then, stop the innuendos. "

" You are reading things that aren't there, Lindsey. Now, let's see if you can find a way to get us in, Miss Lawrence. "

" Wait..., " said Chloe, grabbing him by his sleeve." Are you asking me to break an entry, Mr Luthor ? "

" Well, technically, it wouldn't be called breaking an entry. You see, if we both get in, it wouldn't be a crime. This building belongs to Luthorcorp. "

" Then, why don't you use the front door ? Haven't you got a key ? "

" No, Miss Lawrence. My father's got the key. Now, would you get us inside, please ? "

" Let me ask you a question, Mr Luthor. Is this where the accident took place ? "

" You're smart. Lindsey.Yes, I need to have a look at that lab again. "

" Why don't you wait for the police to finish the enquiry ? "

" I don't trust the police. Over half of them are on my father's payroll, Lindsey. "

" What do you expect to find here, Mr Luthor ? Any proof of foul play must have been already erased. "

" Why are you here, Lindsey ? "

" What do you mean ? " asked Chloe, swallowing the lump in her throat.

" You should change your perfume. I stopped by my father's office last Friday to leave him some documents. He wasn't there but you were. What were you looking for, Lindsey ? "

" I entered his office to use the toilet, " lied a desperate Chloe. " They were cleaning the employees' rest rooms and... "

" That's a lame excuse, Miss Lawrence. Don't insult my intelligence. I knew from the moment I hired you there was something special about you. You aren't spying on me. The security cameras in the mansion, the penthouse and my office would have betrayed you. And tell me I'm naïve, but I trust you, and I don't trust many people. What has my father done to you ? " he asked concernedly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" Why do you think he's done anything to me ? " she asked, laughing nervously.

" How old are you, Lindsey ? " asked a tormented Lex, gripping her more tightly.

" Why are you asking me that again ? " murmured Chloe.

" I must be going crazy because, sometimes, when you laugh you remind me of a girl I used to know. "

" Well, I'm not her, Mr Luthor. "

" No, you cannot be. She's been dead for thirteen years. "

"Was she someone special in your life ? "

" Yes, she was. She gave up everything for me and I let her down, " added an emotional Lex. " I won't ask you what it is you've got against my father. Trust me, there are a lot of people in this world who'd love to see him dead. Would you help me put him behind bars, Miss Lawrence ? Will you help me avenge the death of a dear friend and her father ? "

" I will, Mr Luthor. "

" Call me Lex. "

_Well, what do you think of this installment ? Any guesses of what might happen next ? Leave your review and you'll soon find out._


	10. Breaking An Entry

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Hello again and thanks for your faithful reading and reviewing. Here are two chapters to satisfy your crave for bantering and suspense. There's a lot of angst in store for our two favourite characters but you know I'm a sucker for romance and happy endings so don't despair !

Enjoy and keep those reviews coming ! I appreciate inclusions on alert lists but don't hesitate to leave a comment as well, it helps me improve my writing for future stories.

CHAPTER 9: Breaking an Entry

" Wait ! "exclaimed Lex, placing his hand on top of hers to stop her from working on the lock.

" What's the matter ? Do you think it might be booby-trapped ? " she asked raising her eyes to his.

" No, it's not that. I think this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have dragged you here. I've no right to put you in danger. "

" I'm a grown-up woman, Lex. "

" I cannot guarantee your safety, Lindsey. I'm not sure I'll be able to protect you. I've already got two deaths on my conscience. Two innocent people died – one of them a promising young reporter like you- to help me put my father in prison thirteen years ago. Once we get through that door, nothing'll be the same. "

" I've come to Kansas for this. You surmised that much and I won't lie to you. Your father intimidated me a long time ago and it's high time he paid for what he's done to both of us. "

" Are you sure you want to go along with this, Lindsey ? "

" I am. Step back and let me work my magic, " she answered. " Are you sure this is the place, Lex ? " asked Chloe after cracking the back door open with a hairpin. " Security sucks ! I've just used one of the oldest tricks in the world to get us in. "

" Camouflage, Lindsey. What better place than an abandoned innocent-looking building to keep your deep dark secrets ? By the way, I didn't know you had long hair. "

" That's because I always wear it up. Shall we ? " she said , guiding Lex inside. " Now... which way ? "

" Can you see the corridor on the left ? It's the last door at the end of it. "

" OK, " she said, letting him take her by the arm. " Well... there's a little problem, Lex. Have you got a password or something ? The hairpin will be of no use here. Are you certain there are no cameras hidden somewhere ? "

" We'll take care of them later on. Let's try this master key card. It works in every Luthorcorp building and dad's got the other one. "

" Let' see..., " she said, sliding the card. " Bingo ! We're in. "

" You're starting to like this, aren't you ? " asked Lex with a smile.

" I hardly get a rush of adventure writing my restaurant reviews for the magazine, " she responded, stepping in. " Lex ? "

" What is it ? Tell me what you can see. "

" Nothing. It's as if a neutron bomb had suddenly fell from the sky. They have emptied the whole place. It's spotless. What about the police enquiry ? "

" Sealed. I told you my father has the police on his payroll. "

" I should have known Mr Luthor'd resort to his old tricks. "

" What do you know of his old tricks ? "

" It was just a manner of speaking. His reputation precedes him and ... "

" ... you overheard our argument, didn't you ? " he asked pointblank.

" I... I ... " stammered Chloe.

" It's all right, Lindsey. All the household must have heard us. "

" I'm not in the habit of eavesdropping, and I feel guilty about intruding on your privacy. The things that were said in that room were too personal. You have my promise nobody'll hear them from my lips. "

" Thanks, " said Lex, grabbing her tightly by the shoulders. " Let's check the other room to see if they've left anything behind and then, we'll go home. "

" What about the tapes ? "

" There are no tapes. The recordings are stored on the server. I'll get someone to hack in. "

Half an hour later the empty-handed couple was sitting again in the Porsche.

" I'm sorry it turned out to be a goose chase. "

" Don't be, Lindsey. If anything, we know that dad's involved in something really big and that there are important people behind this. "

" About the security recordings... I can help, " said Chloe, turning on the ignition.

" I thought your computer abilities were limited to operating a word-processor and a spreadsheet, Lindsey ! Don't tell me I've hired a hacker as well ! " exclaimed a surprised Lex, turning around in his seat.

" I may know a thing or two. "

" What else are you hiding from me ? You aren't working for the government, are you ? "

" I'm not on anyone's payroll ! Well, except for the magazine's, " she responded heatedly.

" You aren't a fed. We Luthors have a nose for smelling them from afar. Besides you're too beautiful to be one of them. "

" You're a flatterer, Mr Luthor. "

" I may not see but I'm not blind, " he smiled.

" You certainly have a way with words. To the penthouse ? "

" Yes, let me..., " said Lex, stretching out his hand towards the gearbox.

" It's OK. I've got it, " interrupted Chloe. No way she'd endure the touch of his hand all the way to the penthouse. The trip from Smallville had been more than enough.

" Suit yourself, Miss Lawrence, " he responded with a smirk. " Just remember: No speeding tickets or scratches, or there'll be hell to pay. "

" Oh, shut up ! " exclaimed Chloe.

" Are you shutting up your boss, Miss Lawrence ? " he asked with a laugh.

Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach. For the life of her she couldn't remember hearing him laugh before, and she had never dreamt it'd be that musical. She was falling hard, and their investigation was just starting.

_What do you think of how their relationship's evolving ? To find out more about their investigation, click and go to the following chapter._


	11. What Colour Are They ?

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's the promised second chapter. Good reading !

CHAPTER 10: What Colour are They ?

" Done ! You should upgrade your computer system, Lex. The firewall was easy to penetrate. "

" It's supposed to be state-of-the-art. How come an amateur like you could get through it ? "

" It appears you've been robbed blind- pardon my figure of speech. All those hours spent playing computer games in my childhood weren't a waste of time after all. Wait a minute... what's this ? "

" What have you found ? " asked Lex, getting up from the sofa and approaching the kitchen table at which Chloe was sitting.

" There are some pretty well-hidden files on the server. Let's see if we can access the information from here. "

" Won't they trace you ? "

" Not if I trick them. Yeah, Yeah, way to go ! " laughed Chloe, clapping her hands." Hard luck. They're encrypted. I'll need some special software to read what's inside them. I used to have a friend who could help us now, but I don't know his whereabouts. Still... " she interrupted herself, realising Lex had turned quiet all of a sudden. " Lex ? " she asked with a strangled voice.

The younger Luthor grabbed Chloe's left hand and made her stand up without uttering a word. She should have remembered: the laughter. Lex had told her it reminded him of someone from his past, and she knew damn well who he was referring to. She might have changed her appearance and her accent, but she was the same girl he had known, and she was scared to death.

" I... " she mumbled to be silenced by Lex's fingers on her lips.

He cupped her face in both hands and traced her features as if he were a sculptor memorising his model. Chloe could feel the blood pounding in her ears and had to close her eyes overwhelmed by emotion. Suddenly, his hands stopped when they grazed two very tiny scars, the almost invisible flaws that bore witness to the plastic surgeries she had undergone. At that moment, she fluttered her eyelids open and looked at him straight in the eye. He leant forward, and Chloe close her eyes again, feeling his steady breathing very close to her face. Time dragged on and neither of them spoke, until Lex's lips- which had been hovering over hers- moved to her forehead where he pressed a soft kiss.

" Tell me just one thing. What colour are your eyes ? " he asked.

Chloe found it very hard to breathe. She stepped back, turned around and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee.

" What colour are they ? " he insisted.

" Brown, " she lied blantantly, taking a big gulp of the hot liquid, which scalded her throat.

" Have you always been this savvy around computers ? "

" You said one question, Mr Luthor. I'll make a phone call. I know someone who can provide us with the software to read those files, " she responded, marching to her bedroom to escape from the heavily charged atmosphere.

" Sooner or later, I'll get the answers I want, " murmured Lex to Chloe's back.

_What's you impression on this last scene ? Are you pleased with this installment ? If you want to read what comes next, don't forget to leave your comment and I'll update pretty soon._


	12. Doubts

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1.

A/N: thanks a lot to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review with encouraging words or a question about the plot for me to answer. Your comments show you're interested enough in the story to wonder what's going on with the characters and what mught be in store for them.

This is another two-part installment. The first chapter is short but the second'll provide you with interesting information related to the obscure business Lionel's involved in. Enjoy, and keep those reviews coming !

CHAPTER 11: Doubts

" It's not a crime, agent Clarkson. Remember who I'm working for, and it was him who asked me to hack into the system, " said Chloe on the phone.

" Why don't you copy the files and send them to us ? Our analysts'll crack them here. "

" Call me paranoid but I don't trust the FBI. You promised to protect me once and look what happened. I need an insurance, agent Clarkson. Once this is over and Luthor's behind bars, I'll hand over whatever copies I've kept. Give me the program I need, and I promise I'll send you the information in due course. "

" Are you trying to blackmail a federal agent, Miss Lawrence ? "

" Like you tried to blackmail me to bring me in to help with this case ? We're even, Clarkson. "

" You'll get the software tomorrow morning. "

Chloe wasn't sure how long she'd be able to carry on without revealing the truth to Lex- that is if he didn't already know who she was. In fact, she prayed the software provided by the FBI would help her find something juicy to put a stop to this charade. She was sure she'd not survive another scene like the one which had unfolded that night- only Lex's restraint had saved her, had he kissed her he would have known she'd been lying. If the one passionate kiss they had shared thirteen years before was anything to go by, their lips would only have to meet for her cover to be blown to pieces.

Lex, in the meantime, locked himself up in his study before making a fool of himself. He had acted on impulse, driven by that sound which reminded him so much of Chloe. He had traced her features in an attempt to put his mind at rest but ended up more confused. Lindsey's face might not feel like Chloe's, but he recognised her spirit and essence in Lindsey, and those tiny – almost imperceptible scars gave him hope. He just needed to see her eyes. She had said they were brown, but her answer had taken her a little too long.

_I know it was short but it's provided you with a hint of what Chloe and Lex's relationship was like thirteen years ago. Click on the following chapter and find out what Lionel's up to._


	13. Janus

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1.

A/N: here's the second part of this installment.

CHAPTER 12: Janus

Chloe walked into the living-room first thing in the morning to find Lex already showered and shaved and listening to the latest economic news on TV.

" Good morning, Mr Luthor. "

"Good morning, Lindsey. Did you sleep well ? "

" Yes, thanks, Mr Luthor, " lied Chloe. " Have you had breakfast yet ? "

" Yes, I couldn't sleep and got up very early in the morning. The coffee's ready if you care for a cup, and there's fresh bread to toast. You'll find an assortment of jams and marmalades, or there's honey if you prefer, " said a very civilized Lex.

" I don't feel like eating right now. But the coffee smells delicious. Is it a Brazilian blend ? "

" Lindsey ? "

" Mm ? "murmured Chloe while pouring herself a huge cup of strong coffee.

" Why don't we put an end to this farce ? "

" Farce ? " jumped Chloe, fearing the moment of truth had come. " What do you mean ? "

" I mean this ' urbane talk ' and that curt ' Mr Luthor '. What's next ? The weather ? " he asked with a scowl.

" Has the mail arrived yet, Lex ? " she asked sweetly.

" Better... Just don't overdo it. It's in the hall, Lindsey. "

" Let's see if they've delivered the CD we need to read the encrypted files. "

" You said you didn't know where to find that friend who could help you. "

"Yes, but I resorted to another contact. He owes me as much as I owe him. Here it is. Now... let me turn on my laptop and run the program..., " she explained, lowering herself down in an armchair with her compute on the lap. " Wow ! "

" What is it ? " asked and interested Lex, sitting on the sofa across her.

"Your dad's been exchanging a lot of e-mails with a very important character. "

" Define character. "

" A US senator we've been hearing a lot about on the news. "

"Landower ? "

" Yes, Landower. He wants to be taken for a philanthropist but you just have to look at his face to notice he's another two-faced politician. "

" What are the e-mails about ? "

" There are hundreds of them. You'd better have a lot of those Brazilian coffee beans because we've got a long day ahead. "

" I'm sorry I cannot help you with the reading, but I'm at your beck and call for anything else, " he smiled widely.

" Keep dreaming, Mr Luthor, " ansewered a flushed Chloe, lowering her eyes to the screen.

By mid-afternoon Chloe had read about two hundred e-mails and was ready to stretch her legs and get a refill, when she saw something that called her attention.

" Does the word ' Janus ' ring a bell ? "

" Janus ? The Roman god of doorways and archways. He was a deity of beginnings. "

" I know who Janus is, Lex. My knowledge of mythology's not that rusty. What I meant was ... do you have any idea why your dad ould mention Janus in his e-mails to the senator ? "

" I was in charge of a project I dubbed ' Janus ' but I dismantled it four years ago. It was way too dangerous to pursue. I don't understand what interest might Landower have in it. "

" Why wouldn't he be interested ? What kind of project was it ? "

" I invested a lot of money in it. All the resources I could spare were devoted to carry it out. I hired the best scientists in the field from around the world. The aim was to develop the ultimate vaccine, and I called it ' Janus ' because it would be a new beginning. A world without disease. "

" Why did you stop the research ? What went wrong ? "

" We collected samples of the most virulent strains from around the globe. It took us ten years to get them all in the lab. When the prototype was finished, we thought the Noble Prize was just a step away, but then something unexpected happened- the viruses started to mutate at an incredible speed. There was a fatal accident at the lab, and we were forced to seal the premises and shut down the project. "

" What about the people who were working on it ? "

" Those who were at the lab the day of the accident had to stay on the premises. "

" You mean they were sacrificed ? "

" Had they left the lab, they would have wiped out half of the country, Lindsey. "

" I suspect why your father might have brought this to Landower, but I'm afraid the name ' Janus ' would have a completely different connotation. "

" Wait... isn't Landower a member of the new Defense Commission ? "

" We're on the same page now, Mr Luthor, " smiled Chloe. " My, my. Look at this... " she added on spotting a new hidden file.

" What have you found now ? "

" Confidential reports. It appears Lionel revamped your project two years ago and injected quite a flow of cash into it. "

" We need to find the payroll, Lindsey. Landower cannot be the only one involved. "

" Can we call it a day ? My eyes are sore and my back's killing me. "

" How about a massage, Miss Lawrence ? " asked a deadpan Lex, cracking his knuckles.

" No, thanks, Mr Luthor, " smiled Chloe. " I've seen some heavenly-smelling salts in the bathroom. I think I'll have a bubble bath. "

" Your loss, " said Lex with a smirk. "I'd offer to cook you dinner but I don't know my way around the kitchen yet. I have more than enough with being blind to add burnt to the equation. I'll order some takeout. Any preference ? "

" Anything but raw fish, " she said, walking towards her room.

" Italian ? "

" Perfect. "

_Well... I hope it's whetted your appetite for more. What's your impression on this new installment ?_


	14. The Ghost

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Last week I promised you an update. Owing to my heavy workload at school- I had to prepare annual plannings and lots of activities, correct homework and placement tests, etc- this installment'll be a short one and it'll comprise two new chapters that'll give you some information about Lex and Chloe's following step in the investigation. There are three much longer chapters ahead so the climax is approaching. Stay tuned !

A/N 2: I promise you a new and longer update by the end of this week.

Enjoy and keep those reviews coming !

CHAPTER 13: The Ghost

" What else are you hiding from me, agent Clarkson ? " asked Chloe, shut away in the bathroom.

" I'm afraid I don't quite follow you. "

" Don't play dumb, Clarkson. This investigation involves people in higher places. Lionel Luthor's just the tip of the iceberg. At least when I volunteered to testify against him thirteen years ago, I knew who I was fighting. The Luthors have been more truthful with me than Uncle Sam, isn't that ironic ? "

"If I had told you the whole truth at the beginning, would you have agreed to come forward ? "

" I don't know, but at least I would have had the freedom to choose what to do. I don't like anybody playing God with my life, Clarkson. Goodnight, " she barked, flipping the mobile shut.

Chloe put on her nightdress, cleaned her teeth and slipped between the cool satin sheets. Her nerves were so strained she doubted she'd be able to get any sleep. This was the kind of case any investigative reporter would kill for, the perfect ' Watergate ' for a big newspaper like The Washington Post, The New York Times or Metropolis' Daily Planet. Chloe longed for those days when she would spend hours doing research with Clark at The Torch, but that time of her life was gone- the clock couldn't be turned back.

" Chloe ! " The scream almost made her jump out of her skin. It was a name she hadn't heard used- least of all screamed- in over a decade. She sat up in bed and grabbed her negligee. Lex must have screamed her name in his sleep. ' What are you doing, Sullivan ? You cannot knock at his door or barge into his bedroom dressed like you are. You'd walk straight into trouble. You should pretend this has never happened. It doesn't matter how much you'd like to comfort him; you have to focus on the investigation,' she talked with herself and got back to bed.

Five minutes later, Chloe heard the shower in Lex's bathroom and what she believed were stifled sobs. Was he afraid of not recovering his sight or was his crying due to something altogether different ? Could it be he was still in love with a dead woman ? Maybe she'd been wrong all along; it wasn't her who attracted him but the memory of the woman she reminded him of. How could she fight with a ghost ? How could she defeat her own ghost ?

_I know this chapter's been short bu the installment isn't over yet. Click and you'll get something more to read._


	15. All will be Revealed in Due Time

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: here's the promised second half.

CHAPTER 14: All will be Revealed in Due Time.

" Who's this ? " asked Lois with a frown, shutting the door of her office for some privacy.

" No names, Miss Lane. The information I'm prepared to share with you and Mr Kent's too sensitive. I'm ready to hand you both the biggest story since Watergate. "

" How do I know this isn't baloney ? I wouldn't like to end up my days working for The Inquisitor writing about some Hollywood starlet's latest fling. "

"This is Pulitzer Prize material, Miss Lane. "

" Then, why didn't you go to The Post ? Why would you give Kent and me the scoop on this story ? "

" I've been following your careers for years. I like you. I admire the fact that you're still true to your ideals. You've never taken a bribe or let yourselves be coerced into printing a story or shelving it. "

" OK. Let's say I buy that. Where can we meet ? "

" That is out of the question, Miss Lane. "

" Then, how am I suppose to write what you´ve got to tell ? "

" You'll get all the information and everything you need to back up the story. "

" How can I contact you ? "

" I will, but we won't be talking again. It's too dangerous. Are you willing to run the risk ? Tell me or I'll go straight to The Post. "

" I am. "

" It's done, then, " saidd Chloe, hanging up the payphone.

Chloe breathed several times until her pulse rate was stable. Calling her cousin Lois and hearing her voice after so many years had left her drained. She had toyed with the idea of resorting to the press for weeks, she believed it was the only way to protect herself and Lex because she didn't trust the FBI. Actually, she didn't believe Lex and her would be able to tell the tale with all those big names involved in the conspiracy unless they went public.What's more, Chloe was convinced the people had the right to know- she didn't relish the idea of being an accomplice to a governmental cover-up.

" Lex ? I'm back ! " said Chloe on entering the penthouse.

" Where have you been ? " he asked tersely with his hands deep in the pockets of his trousers.

" I had to run some errands. I cannot be cooped up in this apartment 24-7. I also happen to have a life, Mr Luthor. "

" Jackson said you lost him. Why on earth would you do that ? I'm paying him to protect you and you've just cost him his job, Lindsey. "

" I've been a prisoner for too long, Mr Luthor. I'm done with that life. "

" God, Lindsey ! My father isn't someone we can play with. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are, " said Lex, grabbing her by the arms.

" I was trying to find a way to protect us both. "

" What have you done ? "

" You'll find out soon enough. "

" I don't like surprises, Lindsey, " he responded threateningly.

" Neither do I. But you'll love this one, I promise. Now... tell me, Mr Luthor, why did you ask me to buy a long formal dress ? "

"We're attending a charity ball tonight, " answered Lex, letting go of her arms and walking to the wet bar.

" Isn't it too early to have a drink ? "

" It's either this or a wrung neck. You choose, " said Lex raising his glass.

" Go ahead, by all means. I'll need my neck to keep this dress from slipping down if we're going to that party. "

" That'd be a beautiful sight to behold, Miss Lawrence, " he flirted. " Just what my doctor's ordered. "

" I forgot. What did he say ? "asked a blushing Chloe.

" Things couldn't be better, " he said matter-of-factly.

"I'm glad. "

" Are you ? " he asked cryptically.

" Of course I am.What kind of question is that ? " she asked outraged.

" Because then you'd have nowhere to hide. "

" I'll try on the dress. What time's the ball ? "

" At seven thirty. Don't put on any jewellery. "

" Why not ? "

" Just don't. All will be revealed in due time, Miss Lawrence. Have some patience. "

_Well... what are your impressions ? ( Don't say this update was short- I already know that. ) Any expectations about Clark and Lois' inclusion in the plot ? Are you looking forward to reading a much longer update before this week's over ? Leave your review and find out what happens at the charity ball._


	16. The Charity Ball

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: The climax's approaching- there are just two more chapters ahead. I hope you´ll have a ' ball ' !

Don't forget to review. I live for your comments.

CHAPTER 15: The Charity Ball

Chloe had never attended a ball of such a magnitude- the only one she remembered was her prom, and the memories weren't exactly pleasant. The man by her side, looking stunning in his dinner jacket and bow tie, made the event even more surreal and provoked her to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Never in her wildest dreams had she dared picture herself in a black lacy cocktail dress and high heels, being escorted to the most famous charity ball in Washington DC by one of the country's most elegible bachelors.

Chloe couldn't stop fidgeting with the exquisite piece of jewellery she was wearing, the Luthor heirloom Lex had clasped around her neck. As soon as she had set eyes on what hung from the chain- two interlaced L's- she had tried to give it back. The initials were Lindsey's as much as they were Lillian's, but they weren't hers. Only the look of hurt in Lex's eyes when she moved as if she were to unclasp it made her stop.

" Mr Luthor, welcome to Washington, " said Landower.

" Senator, " said Lex, shaking hands. " May I introduce you to my personal assistant, Miss Lindsey Lawrence ? "

" Pleased to meet you, madam. "

" Pleased to meet you, senator Landower. "

"I must congratulate you, Mr Luthor. Your partner's by far the most attractive lady in this room. If you don't object, I'd like to ask her if she'd do me the honour of dancing with me tonight. "

" She's her own woman, senator. "

" I'll save you a dance, senator. But I'm afraid it can't be the first. "

" Of course not, " said Landower smiling. " Now, if you excuse me, I've got to welcome some new guests. "

" Go ahead, Landower. Duty calls, " said Lex.

" God ! I was about to puke. Remind me to wash my hands before dinner starts, " she murmured, offering Lex her arm.

" You'll have to make use of your tools as an actress, Lindsey. Landower's not the only two-faced politician we'll meet tonight, " said Lex under his breath. " Are you OK, Lindsey ? " he queried when she communicated her tension to him.

" Yes. Yes, I am. Would you care for a glass of champagne ? "

"What's the matter, Lindsey ? "

" Nothing's the matter, Lex. Just nerves. I'm not used to these do's and I'm afraid of making a faux pas. "

" I'd worry if you were a certain Daily Planet reporter I know. You'll do great. Relax, " he calmed her, grazing her temple with a soft kiss.

" What are you doing, Mr Luthor ? " asked a shaky Chloe, scanning the room. " You've just introduced me as your assistant. What will people think ? "

" They should mind their own business. We've got nothing to be ashamed of. You've got no man in your life and I'm unattached. I see no harm in what I've done. Besides, I heard the senator and, believe me, now he knows how things stand he won't try anything on you. "

" He didn't ... "

You may be thirty, Lindsey, but you're still naïve as regards men and what they want, " interrupted Lex.

" I'm not stupid, Mr Luthor. "

" I've never said you were. "

" And I know how to handle men. "

" Not all of them are gentlemen, Lindsey. Don't forget where we are, " he warned her. " You're shaking again. Don't tell me you're cold because it's suffocating in here. You haven't lied to me, have you ? Is there a jealous lover hiding somewhere, waiting to pounce on me ? Lindsey ? "

" Hey, Lex. It's been quite a long time, hasn't it ? "

" Clark, " responded Lex, " what are you doing here ? "

" Covering one of the most important annual events in the country, " he explained, shifting his gaze to Chloe, who lowered her eyes and unconsciously tightened her grip on Lex like a lifeline. " I'm here with Lois. Haven't you seen her ? Sorry, I didn't mean... "

" It's all right, Clark. You don't need to apologise. I'm afraid she'd be a blur in the crowd. "

" Hey, Smallville. Here you are ! I was chasing a waiter for an hors d'oeuvre but when I caught him up, that hack had already finished them off, " said Lois, pointing in the direction of a senator's wife.

" Lois ! " chided Clark.

" What ? " she exclaimed. " What's the use of travelling all the way up here if you only get boring conversation and stuffy people ? No offence, Mr Luthor. "

" None taken, Miss Lane. It's strange to see you attending this kind of events. Why did you decide to tag along ? White normally assigns these stories to poor old Clark."

" Can't you smell something fishy in the air, Mr Luthor ? " she asked. " Excuse me, haven't we met before ? " she added, eying Chloe with a frown

" Sorry, I've forgotten my manners, " answered Lex. " Let me introduce you to my new assistant, Miss Lindsey Lawrence. Lindsey, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Three to one. It certainly feels odd. "

" Pardon ? " asked Lois.

" Miss Lawrence's a reporter just like you two. She works for a prestigious magazine in New York. "

" What kind of stories do you write ? " queried Lois.

" Restaurant reviews. "

" Restaurant reviews ? " murmured Lois, observing her closely. " Your accent's from the south, isn't it ? "

" Yes, that's right. Lousiana. "

" Were you born in Louisiana or... ? "

" Lois ! " exclaimed an outraged Clark.

" What, Smallville ? I'm just curious, " she confessed. " Doesn't she remind you of someone, Clark ? " she added, as an aside. " I could swear we've met before. " she insisted.

" It wouldn't be the first time a person sees in another something that reminds him of someone he knew a long time ago, Miss Lane. It happens all the time, " Chloe responded gravely.

" Shall we sit down ? Dinner's about to start, " added the younger Luthor, placing a hand on the smalln of Chloe's back and propelling her forward.

" I'm afraid we've been assigned the same table, Lex, " whispered Clark.

" She's suffered enough on account of me and my dad. Try to keep a tight rein on your fiancée's mouth, Clark. "

" I'll do my best but not even the General can handle her. "

Clark had had the shock of a lifetime when he realised who Lex's partner was. Although the plastic surgeons had done a magnificent job and the girl had re-invented herself, the luminous smile she had flashed Lex on entering the room had aroused Kent' suspicion. It didn't take long for his suspicion to turn to certainty when he saw those unmistakable green eyes at close range.

Meanwhile, Chloe thanked Lex internally for filling the uncomfortable silences and veering the conversation to safer topics. However, she was certain Lois would seek the perfect moment to corner her and ask her point-blank if she was her long-lost cousin. As to Clark, Chloe was almost convinced he had recognised her and was trying his best not to betray her in front of his fiancée.

" It seems the dancing's about to start, Clark. Lindsey's promised a dance to Senator Landower but not the first one. As you know, I'm in no condition to dance. Would you do the honours ? That is if Miss Lane doesn't object, " said Lex, looking in Lois' direction.

" Go ahead, Clark. These shoes are killing me anyway. And maybe cue ball here can give me something to write about. "

" I'll do my best, Miss Lane. Enjoy yourself, Lindsey. We'll dance when this is over. I promise. "

" Miss Lawrence, shall we ? " said Clark, offering Chloe his arm.

" Sure, " she answered, swallowing the lump in her throat and looking back at Lex.

" Thirteen years is a long time, isn't it ? " said Clark, once they were on the dance floor. " How have you been ? "

" What betrayed me ? "

" Your smile and your eyes. You can fool a lot of people but not me. "

" Do you think Lex... ? "

" He knows. "

" Has he told you so ? "

" There's no need. Something he said before we sat at the table confirms it. "

" Then, why doesn't he do anything about it ? "

" There may be a lot of reasons. But I guess the main one's he's trying to protect you. "

" I don't know how long I can go on like this, Clark. "

" I promise it'll end tonight. "

" Tonight ? Do you know something I don't ? " she asked, raising her eyes to meet Clark's. " Why are you here, Clark ? "

" He phoned me and gave me the story of a lifetime. Then, I found out that I didn't have the scoop because someone had called Lois with a similar story quite at the same time. "

" He contacted you ? " she asked surprised.

" You're made for each other. You think alike, " stated Clark with his 100-watt smile.

" Tell me, Mr Luthor, what are your intentions ? " asked Lois menacingly.

" I'm afraid you'll have to elaborate, Miss Lane. My intentions in regard to what ? "

" Her. "

" By her I presume you mean Miss Lawrence. I don't see what that has to do with you, Miss Lane. "

" You're a smart guy, Mr Luthor. Yes, I mean Miss Lawrence- as she prefers to be called nowadays. And, being her only family, we both know it concerns me. "

" I've got the best of intentions, Miss Lane, as you'll find out once this is over. "

" You'd better or else... "

" Lois, why do you always have to pick a fight ? " chided Clark.

" What makes you think we've been arguing ? " asked a poker-faced Lois. " Oh, oh. I think the shows about to begin... What time is it, Clark ? "

" It's time for the first edition of The Daily Planet " to hit the stands, Miss Lane, " stated Lex. " It's payback time, " he finished with a broad smile.

_Well... how's the story coming ? Eager to read what the intrepid four have discovered ? Leave your review, then, and maybe I'll be generous and post a new chapter before next week's over._


	17. Uncovering a Conspiracy

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Well, here we are. This is the final two-part installment that I hope will answer all your questions and leave you with a sweet smile on your face. I thank you all- the constant supporters, those who have included my fic on their alert lists or amongst their favourites, and also those readers who were too shy to make a comment. I've really enjoyed writing this Chlex story, and I'm overwhelmed by the number of reviews it has received.

However, don't be sad. This fic might be over but I'm posting the beginning of a new one next week.

Now, here are the two promised chapters. Enjoy !

CHAPTER 16: Uncovering a Conspiracy

The night of the charity ball would go down in history as the night four youths from Kansas almost brought down a government. Even though half a dozen agencies had taken part in the investigation and the eventual arrest of the whole Defense Committee and the vice-president himself, people in the street considered three intrepid reporters and a young billionaire, whose surname they'd learnt to hate, as the true heroes.

Just as Chloe had predicted, the intervening agencies were working on a hush-hush operation to arrest Landower and the other senators in their own homes. In the meantime, the Secret Service- with the President's sanction- would detain Senator Landower's brother-in-law and vice-president of the USA on his ranch in Montana. The administration's intention was to do some damage control by locking up the senators and Lionel Luthor in Guantanamo while having Chance resign from office, claiming some crippling medical condition. However, their carefully designed plan blew up in their faces when The Daily Planet exposed Landower, Chance and Lionel Luthor'ssecret dealings on its front page.

Two years after Lex Luthor shut down ' Janus ', his father Lionel resurrected the project and contacted Landower, whose senatorial campaign he had financed. They worked together to sell the ambitious project to the government with the idea of signing a multi-million-dollar deal to develop chemical weapons for the military. The whole Defense Committee embraced the idea in the face of the recent international events, which, according to them, called for a policy of rearmament. Yet, there was an insurmountable obstacle in the way, the President himself. Patterson had promised on his campaign he would reduce the country's arsenal and would do his best to improve America's image in the world. Therefore, giving the green light to ' Janus ' would discredit him in the eyes of those who had put him in office. At this point, Landower decided to play his strongest card; he would resort to his sister's husband and former CIA agent, Vice-president Chance.

After some secret meetings with the CEO of Luthorcorp, the second-in-command was on board and started pulling the strings to set plan B in motion. If they couldn't sell the project to the government, they would place the weapons elsewhere to convince the people of America of the need to rearm the country in case of a foreign threat scenario. Chance traced his old contacts from his days as an agent, and ' Janus ' was back on track. Yet, a project of such a magnitude required funds that were beyond Lionel Luthor's possibilities, but neither Landower nor Chance would allow that to stand in the way. Thus, several dozen fat deposits in off-shore accounts, held by some key members of the government, secured the necessary public funds diversion to cover the costs of the enterprise. However, as it usually happens with plans involving such a large number of people, a leakage took place and reached the Oval Office- the rest is history.

Chloe, Lex, Clark and Lois left the charity ball in Lex's limousine at the same time as the Secret Service led the whole Defense Committee out of the premises, and arrested Lionel Luthor and Chance in their homes.

" Well, as the Bard once said: ' All's well that ends well ' ," stated Lex with a smirk.

" You should have told me you were contacting the press, Mr Luthor, " said Chloe, chiding him.

" Likewise, Miss Lawrence, " answered Lex. " But let's not start arguing about something that turned out so well. "

" How about having some champagne to celebrate the arrests for high treason, and our Pulitzer Prize ? " suggested Clark, smiling broadly.

" I love the idea, Clark, but couldn't we wait until tomorrow evening ? Miss Lawrence and I've got to go somewhere before. "

" Yes, Clark, " intervened Lois, nudging him in the ribs. " There'll be plenty of time to celebrate. Besides, I'm dying to take off these damn shoes. "

" It's a deal, then, " said Lex. "We'll meet at my penthouse at seven o'clock tomorrow to toast a new beginning, " he added while his chauffeur parked in front of Clark and Lois' hotel.

" We'll be there, " answered Lois. " It's been a pleasure, Miss Lawrence, " she said, looking at her cousin and stressing the surname before closing the door.

" Where are we going, Lex ? " asked Chloe when she realised the limo wasn't taking them back to their hotel.

" Patience, Miss Lawrence. You've got to be patient just as I've been. "

_This isn't over yet. Lex and Chloe open up in the final chapter just a click away._


	18. Full Circle

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: This is the end folks !

CHAPTER 17: Full Circle

" Come, Lindsey, " said Lex, offering her his hand to step out of the limo.

" What are we doing here in the middle of the night, Lex ? " asked Chloe, her heart racing.

" Robbins, have you got them ? " he asked his chauffeur.

" Here they are, sir, " he responded, handing Lex a bunch of white roses.

" Thank you, Robbins. Wait for us here. It won't take us long, " said Lex before addressing Chloe. " Look for an oak tree. You should be able to spot it. It's the only one on the grounds. "

" OK, " she answered with misty eyes, letting him take her by the arm. " It's just a few steps away now, " she added with a strangled voice.

" Could you read what's written on it, please ? " asked Lex when they stopped under the tree.

The young reporter focused her eyes on it and saw her own name carved on the tombstone lying under the oak.

" Happy birthday, Chloe Sullivan, " said Lex, turning round and handing her the roses. " You're one lousy liar. You've got the greenest eyes I've ever seen, " he said, wiping the tears off her face.

" How long have you known ? " asked Chloe chokingly.

" For what felt like an eternity, " answered Lex, cupping her face in both hands.

" Why didn't you say anything ? " she sobbed, " Why did you hide from me that you could see again ? " she asked, clinging to him for dear life.

" I understand why you didn't tell me who you were from the start. In the consition I was, and taking into account what had happened the last time, you weren't sure I could protect you from my father. That was also the reason I had to bide my time well, Chloe. I had to make sure dad was behind bars and you were out of danger before making a move. I didn't want to lose you one more time around, " he explained stroking her hair

" All this time... we should have been honest with each other and put an end to our misery, " she murmured, raising her glassy eyes to meet his stormy blue-grey ones.

" It was the hardest thing I've ever done living under the same roof, not being able to touch you because I knew that there'd be no turning back. You've got to understand, Chloe, that if we had resumed the things where we had left them before the trial, there was no way we could have hidden what we felt to the world. I may appear cold and composed most of the time but when it comes to you, Chloe... ," he said, brushing her lips with his in a tentative kiss. " I've missed you so much, " he added emotionally, tasting the salt of his own tears on her mouth.

" I'd struggled for so long to forget you, Lex, believing that I'd never be able to see you again. There were days I thought I had almost succeeded but, then, my world came tumbling down when I came across that damn article on the Net. As if getting used to the idea of a life without you wasn't enough, I had to cope with the fact that you might be permanently blind and more vulnerable than ever to your father's evil designs, " she responded croakingly, caressing his left cheek.

" You've grown into a beautiful woman, " he answered, leaning on her right hand and grazing her palm with a kiss.

" Well... I've got to thank Uncle Sam for that. The plastic surgeons did a pretty good job, don't you think ? " she responded with the ghost of a smile.

" You know I'm not talking about that, Chloe. You're beautiful inside, where it counts. "

" That means you don't approve of my new appearance ? " asked Chloe seemingly offended.

" Far from it. I just wanted for you to know that I'd still love you without your surgeries... I feel so guilty, Chloe. If you hadn't been caught in the crossfire between me and my dad, none of this would have happened. I cannot imagine how much you must have suffered, " answered Lex before Chloe silenced him by placing two fingers on his lips.

" I wanted so much to blame someone for what had happened to both me and dad. But I could never blame you, Lex. It was me who walked straight into your father's trap and if there's any culprit here it is me and my own immaturity, " she said before removing her fingers and looking down at the roses. " They're beautiful, Lex, " she added with a luminous smile.

" I'm aware you're turning 31, but I asked Stevens to cut thirteen of them; one for every year my father's robbed us, " said Lex, lowering his mouth to meet Chloe in a kiss that said everything he couldn't put in words. She tasted as sweet as she had that spring, the spring their hearts had finally recognised each other and had started beating as one.

" I could get used to that, Mr Luthor, " smirked Chloe, letting go of his lips reluctantly.

" So... what do you say, Miss Sullivan ? " asked Lex, his mouth hovering over hers. "Will we be toasting a new beginning tomorrow ? "

" Oh, most definitely, Mr Luthor, " she answered, flashing him the smile he lived for. " Now, stop talking, Lex. And show me what I've been missing all these years, " she finished, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his mouth close to hers.

" I'm at your service, Miss Sullivan, " he answered, letting her see his knee-weakening smile.

_Loved it ? Hated it ? Don't leave without giving your final impression on this fic. Thanks a lot for your support. So long !_


End file.
